puddle_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bixby the Bean Seller
Bixby the Bean Seller is a fictional character who appeared in the 2000 video game After the Beanstalk, which is one of the games/stories of the Puddle Books alias Fisher Price Read and Play Library. Bixby the Bean Seller is the antagonist of the game/story. Biography Bixby was jealous of Jack being the mayor of Beanville. Bixby believed that he was superior to Jack and tried to ruin the Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum Festival. His first attempt to ruin Mayor Jack's day was to throw a brick at a bowl of beans a la mode made by Chef Lily LeGume, next at the Just Beans restaurant. Bixby was at the roof of Just Beans as he threw the brick, but unintentionally threw it at Miss Clara Truckle's hairdo. As a result, it backfired (bounced), flew right at Bixby's face and caused him to fall off the roof. His second attempt was to have Jack try on the "Official Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum festival" hat at the hat shop (which is full of glue inside it), while Bixby was disguised as a hatter. Jack's mother called Jack over for some reason and Bixby angrily put on the glued hat on his head. Bixby's third attempt was to add Tabasco sauce to Mayor Jack's special cupcake in the bakery, when he was disguised as a baker. Later, when Clumsy Clem was about to serve Mayor Jack his special cupcake, Clumsy Clem accidentally lost his balance and threw the cupcake into the mouth of Bixby (in his dragon costume), causing him to exhale fire. Bixby hid behind a bush to determine a plan that would never fail. Finally, Bixby's fourth and last attempt was to dress as an middle-aged woman claiming that Jack was a liar and that Goosie's eggs were always rotten in front of Jack as he was giving a speech in regard to Goosie. Finally, Bonnie the Cow noticed questioningly that Bixby was what was so smelly. Bonnie grabbed the gray wig that Bixby was wearing with her teeth. Jack finally realized that all along Bixby was planning pranks on Mayor Jack and ruin the Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum festival. As punishment, Jimmy the Judge sentenced Bixby to wear the silly hat and get dunked at the dunking booth for the Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum Festival. Bixby the Bean Seller later was in his long johns at the dunking booth. Personality Bixby's disposition is sneaky, conceited, crafty, mean-spirited, and mischievous. AppearanceCategory:Male charactersCategory:AdultsCategory:Fictional characters introduced in 1995Category:Comedy charactersCategory:IdiotsCategory:Puddle Books charactersCategory:Fisher Price Read and Play Library charactersCategory:After the Beanstalk charactersCategory:Residents of BeanvilleCategory:VillainsCategory:Antagonists Bixby appears to be of average height, has a large stomach, light skin, black hair shaped like a long peruke wig, dark and thick eyebrows, a goatee. His outfit is variable. He looks like to Captain Hook from the 1904 book/play Peter Pan. Affiliation Bixby appears to have bad intentions. As he wanted to be Mayor of Beanville, a politician of the sort, he presumably has no affiliation with any major Political party, such as Democratic or Republican. Likes Bixby loves winning, playing practical jokes, planning to ruin the Fe Fi Fo Fun Festival, Dislikes Bixby hates losing, failing, Mayor Jack's interest in being the mayor of Beanville, getting injured or humiliated, being ridiculed, being forced to wear the silly hat at the "Fe Fi Fo Fum Festival", Powers and Abilities Hometown Bixby presumably lives in Beanville. Allies Bixby has no real friends other than himself. He did not appear with PJ Puddles, Yolanda Yellsalot, Baxter Bear, Louie Lumpfield, the Fuzzooly Family and Susie